


Coffee Shop AU

by tiedyethighs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyethighs/pseuds/tiedyethighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas find themselves in a small coffee shop while working a job. While Sam's enjoying his drink, Dean and Cas are enjoying something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop AU

Cas stood in line next to Sam and Dean.  
“Why is the line so long?” asked Cas.  
“Because a bunch of foo-foo girly-men like Sam,” Dean gestured to his tree of a brother, “like to get 'coffee drinks' that cost too much money and taste like shit,” said Dean.  
Cas pursed his lips and took a look around at the people enjoying their drinks.  
While Sam and Dean bickered on, Cas observed the goings ons of the coffee shop.  
In the middle were a few couches which were primarily occupied by college aged students on their computers that all seemed to have a fruit with a bite taken out of it on the back. This reminded Cas of another certain fruit that had two bites taken out of it, but he didn't linger on this thought.  
Some people had books with them, others, many in fact, had a black case beside them in the shape of a guitar.  
As Cas was scanning the shop from side to side, his eyes landed on one table in particular. It was occupied by two men, both in their early thirties who obviously shared an intense fascination with one another. Their legs brushed against each other under the table, and the eye contact they shared was lengthy and intimate.  
Cas' heart rate increased slightly as he looked up at Dean, who was, of course, still going back and forth with Sam about the price of the beverages served at coffee shops like this one.  
He looked at Dean's calf, which was hidden beneath his denim jeans, and imagined how it would feel to brush against it with his own underneath the table. The thought of it gave Cas a good but unplaced feeling inside.  
Cas was so lost in this thought, he almost didn't hear Dean when he said,  
“Cas, do you want anything?”  
Caught off guard, Cas just responded with,  
“I'll have whatever you're having,”  
“Make that two,” Dean said, as he unnecessarily held up two of his fingers to the barista, who seemed to understand English perfectly well.  
The three of them moved to the side as they waited for their drinks to be made.  
Once a few minutes had passed Cas heard his name called from behind the counter.  
After he threw a completely puzzled look to Dean, he walked forward saying,  
“I am Cas,” with a perturbed tone in his voice and a look on his face to match.  
A cup was held out to him by a man behind the counter. He understood he was to take the drink, but not as to how the man knew his name.  
He grabbed the cup with an absentminded, “thank you,” and promptly returned to stand next to Sam and Dean.  
“Cas, we told them your name when we ordered so they can let you know when your drink is ready,” Dean explained, already knowing what was going through Cas' naïve mind.  
Once Dean and Sam's names had been called, the three of them found a table. Sam sat next to Dean who was straight across from Cas.  
“Okay, so the coroner's report says the body was missing every toe nail except for the pinky ones and that in place of the toe nails there were these...” Sam continued to spout off information about the current case the boys had been working on. Cas couldn't seem to listen to what Sam had to say, because Dean's legs were just inches away from his beneath the table.  
Interrupting Sam, Dean said, “Aren't you gonna try your coffee Cas?”  
“Oh, right, of course,” Cas hastily replied. He'd completely forgotten about his drink amidst his thoughts of Dean's slightly curved legs.  
As he took a swig of the beverage Dean had ordered for him, his mouth was assaulted with one prominent sensation: hot.  
With a look of shock and desperation on his face, he quickly swallowed the scorching liquid, as he could see no other feasible alternative.  
Sam and Dean both erupted into laughter.  
“Cas, try and take it a little slower next time,” Sam said as his fit of laughter tapered off.  
“Dude, you should have seen your face,” Dean said, still laughing.  
Cas had grown to understand that when humans laughed at one another during anothers' time of relatively harmless of pain or distress, it was a sign of friendliness, not an act of shaming, as Cas had once thought.  
“Okay, okay, now that Cas understands the temperature of coffee, the thing about the pinky toe, I just...” Sam continued on about the job, and Cas' thoughts returned to Dean's perfect legs.  
Seemingly out of his own control, Cas' foot slid forward enough so that it was a few inches past Dean's foot and he could feel the side of Dean's calf against his own.  
Dean's eyes immediately met his, and Cas could see words beginning to form on his lips... but they didn't come.  
The look on Cas' face resembled that of a deer in the headlights, and Dean's was one of confusion and incomprehension, but then something, something that Cas couldn't quite place or understand, in Dean's expression changed.  
Dean didn't move his leg for the rest of their time at the table and neither did Cas. They were both relatively silent as Sam continued brainstorming aloud about the case.  
As they all stood up from the table to throw away their cups, Dean grabbed Cas' and threw it away for him.  
Cas didn't quite know what to make of that, or the fact that Dean hadn't moved his leg away. Maybe he felt sorry for Cas, or he was just confused.  
In the middle of that thought, with Sam walking out the door of the coffee shop in front of him, and Dean walking out behind him, Cas felt a hand on his shoulder and a slight intake of breath next to his ear.  
“I'd like to try that out a little higher up next time”


End file.
